Sick at home, but never alone
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Fine got a cold, and was send to bed by Rein. And in her room, someone visited her out of the blue! And gives her snacks and confesses to her! "I'm sick at home, but i guess never alone " ONE SHOT! COMPLETE!


**Achoooo~ i'm sick! I love christmas, really! But the cold... ugh.. D: ... Hey! I love fortune cookies :DDD , la la! I love KPOP! HEll you i do!  
umm... Soo? How is it going' everyone? How are you in America? Europe, maybe? Asia? Africa? How are you all? Oohhh~ maybe i will write a special christmas story! Well because.. It will be my first christmas special? YAhoo! Okay, i will sometimes about my life xd tell me if i should stop :p xd!  
aHAHAHAH! Why am i laughing? I don't know...  
****LIFE...  
okay so someone of another class teases me 'cause i "like" someone, and he says that i'm his girlfriend?! ARE YOU FRIKKIN' KIDDING ME?! (O_o)  
Pffftttt... Anyway, THe story **

* * *

'Achoooo!~' Fine sneezed covering her mouth... 'Sorry'  
'Aisshh, Fine go to bed! You got a cold!' Rein said being like a mother.  
'But!-' 'Go!' Rein said pointing her finger at the stairs...  
'Fine... MOM.' Fine said at Rein and stuck out her tongue..

Fine did what (mother) Rein said, she got into her room. She and her sister aren't princesses , they are just normal girls. But when she

got in her own room , that she din't shared with Rein. She got the feeling like someone was watching her, "It's probely nothing" She tought. She layed relaxed in her bed, putting on her TV. And ate some cake, ice cream, and chips. Gee, that girl eats much.. And btw, she got an tv and a frige in her room. Awesome ,right?! 30 min passed by. And Fine was slowly getting tired until.

'FINE! I'm going out! I'm staying at Lione's home, okay?!' Rein yelled from downstairs. 'SURE, just close the door!' Fine yelled back, waiting for Rein's respond 'SURE!'  
"Great, sick at home. And i'm alone." Fine tought, she pouted while eating her chips. She was slowly drifting away, into her dream land. Not long after she heard, a door open!

Of course, she shot back up in sitting position in her screamed 'AAAHHHHH!-' until someone covered her mouth  
'SSshhh, i'm not going to kill you!' The person that sounded like a guy half whispered-yelled. 'Shhddd?' Fine looked confused... The guy backed of his hand from Fine mouth.  
'What are you doing here, Shade?' Fine raised an eyebrow. Shade was silent. 'If you are looking for Rein, she's at Lione's home.' Fine said...

'I was not looking for , Rein.' Shade said... 'Then why are you here?'  
'Wel, i tough maybe you could need some company?' Shade said... 'maybe... Got some food?' Fine asked, grinning widely.  
'hehe, of course. Got it right here!' Shade said while holding up a sack with snacks. 'OMO! GIMME!' Fine said aiming at the food snack. Ready to grab it.  
'on one condition' Shade said smirking pulling the sack away.. 'Oh no! I know that smirk! Your going to make me do something!' Fine said, with horror in her eyes...

'You have to call me , whenever you are sick, okay?' Fine paused for a minute. . . . . . 'Why' Fine said with an sirieus face...  
'Don't ask!' Shade said blushing? 'What? Tell me!' Fine wined... 'Don't you dare tell anything to Rein, okay?' Shade said glaring  
'I won't just tell me already!' Fine said waiting for the reason why Shade wants to come here whenever she's sick. Only she doesn't know what he's gonna say, it will probely shock her... or not.

'Because?...' Fine started  
'Because, i-'

'You?'

'I..'

'...' Fine waited

'I-'

'Shade, SHoUT IT OUT ALREADY!' Fine yelled

'IREALLYLOVEYOUYOUBIGIDIOTFIN E!' Shade yelled at the top of his lungs... '...You what?' Fine asked because Shade was to fast. Shade face palmed himself.  
'I said "I love you , you big idiot" ' Shade said smiling at Fine, it took some time until Fine rialised what Shade said. She was blushing , she looked like a tomato!  
'Does that mean, you love me too?' Shade smirked, Fine looked away 'M-maybe' She said, Shade smiled and sat beside Fine on her bed. Together they watched TV, ate some snacks, well Fine almost eated everything! It seamed like forever, to both Fine and Shade...

'Hey, you dint tell me you loved!' Shade suddenly said 'Do i have to?!' Fine said in surprise 'Yes! Yes, you have to!' Shade said... Fine mubled something, but Shade dint hear that.  
'Say it again, i dint hear it.'  
'I love you...' Fine said blushing and covering her self with her hands, 'You don't have to be shy, around me.' Shade said pulling her hands away, and looked in Fine's beautiful ruby eyes, that could melt any iceberg. And time seemed to slow down, Shade was leaning in closer and closer to Fine's face, their nose are touching. And then,  
They **kissed**. It felt sweet and magicall to both of them, it was Fine's and Shade's very first kiss. Then the song "Shut up and kiss me" came up on the TV.

_Out in the crowd, it's the middle of the night_  
_Everybody's looking at you_  
_Familiar faces but nothing seems to phase me_  
_It's all about me and you_  
_Yeah, the night is still young_  
_We gotta have some fun_  
_We'll leave it all behind now_  
_I'm not saying I'm mister right_  
_But leave without a fight_  
_I gotta make a move somehow_

_Cause I don't wanna waste tonight_  
_Let's turn out all the lights now _  
_Make out on your bedroom floor_  
_No I don't wanna say good bye_  
_Wishing for the spot light_  
_Missing on your bedroom floor_

_So shut up and kiss me_  
_No need to tease me_  
_You don't need to say no more_  
_Shut up and kiss me_  
_I know you're gonna miss me_  
_Kissing on your bedroom floor_

_So what you think are we on the same page_  
_Cause I don't wanna play the same game_  
_So Roll a dice we don't need to think twice_  
_You're gonna beat me every time we play_

_Yeah, the night is still young_  
_We gotta have some fun_  
_We'll leave it all behind now_  
_I'm not saying I'm mister right_  
_But leave without a fight_  
_I gotta make a move somehow_  
_Cause I don't wanna waste tonight_  
_Let's turn out all the lights now _  
_Make out on your bedroom floor_  
_No I don't wanna say good bye_  
_Wishing for the spot light_  
_Missing on your bedroom floor_

_So shut up and kiss me_  
_No need to tease me_  
_You don't need to say no more_  
_Shut up and kiss me_  
_I know you're gonna miss me_  
_Kissing on your bedroom floor_

_Let's save the best for the darkness_  
_Give me just a little bit more_  
_Don't say that you can't resist me_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Cause I don't wanna waste tonight_  
_Let's turn out all the lights now _  
_Make out on your bedroom floor_  
_No I don't wanna say good bye_  
_Wishing for the spot light_  
_Missing on your bedroom floor_

_Cause I don't wanna waste tonight_  
_Let's turn out all the lights now _  
_Make out on your bedroom floor_  
_No I don't wanna say good bye_  
_Wishing for the spot light_  
_Missing on your bedroom floor_

_So shut up and kiss me_  
_No need to tease me_  
_You don't need to say no more_  
_Shut up and kiss me_  
_I know you're gonna miss me_  
_Kissing on your bedroom floor_

_Shut up and kiss me_  
_No need to tease me_  
_You don't need to say no more_  
_Shut up and kiss me_  
_I know you're gonna miss me_  
_Kissing on your bedroom floor_

Fine and Shade were blushing like hell, 'Hey fine-' 'Shut up and kiss me!' Fine said sticking her tongue.. Shade blushed 'Stop teasing!' 'You sound like a girl!' Fine laughed at her _boyfriend._ 'Shut up!'

**"I will be sick at home, but i guess never alone...~"**

* * *

**make out at your bedroom floor~ whooop whoop ! AHAH! NO! *making 'no' face* ! HIHI! aaiisshh, Vinc at been teasing me weird names! I'm going crazy! And not 'Turned on'! (If you had read my story, at my profiel) AAAiishhh! But i likey fortune cookies! :DD... I'm saying random things again! 'Cuz i got random friend, that are like 'Are those kids high?'LOL.. Anyway reviewy! ~ ma mom gave me some strong smeling thing and now i can smell better again! But really that thing , i'm like 'WOOWW! Holy song birds, my nose feels weird...' waaaahh~! AAAAHHH SHut the hell up, my mom is talking about my exams and i'm going crazy! I don't want anymore STRESS!**


End file.
